


I Don't.

by Tashi_Lupin



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Lupin/pseuds/Tashi_Lupin
Summary: A friend is someone who loves you even when you don't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boy1dr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/gifts).



This shouldn't be his job. He was no good with emotions and everyone told him so. But. He was the only one at the mountain when Robin came. And Robin seemed upset. He had gone straight to his room at the mountain. Robin was his friend. He knocked on Robin's door. "Can I come in."

There was no response. A quick glance with x-ray vision confirmed Robin was in his room. "I'm coming in."

He closed the door behind him as quietly as he could. "Suprised you knocked," the Robin shaped lump on the bed mumbled.

"Yeah." The room fell into silence for a few seconds. "Are you okay?"

"I hate myself sometimes," Robin said so quietly and so muffled into his pillow that if Superboy didn't have superhearing he wouldn't have heard him.

"I don't."

"Huh?"

Superboy scratched at the back of his neck. "I don't hate you." The Robin lump moved a bit and a tuft of black hair appeared from under the blankets. 

"You're a good superhero. And a good detective." Superboy cautiously put his hand on Robin's back. "And, um. You're... you're a really good friend."

Robin turned over under his blankets, the whites of his domino peeping over the hem of the blankets. "Thanks."

Superboy nodded once and patted the younger (sorta) boy on the side. "We have ice cream in the freezer. If you want some." 

"Chocolate?"

Superboy nodded. Robin sat up, pulling the comforter around him like a cape. "I'll have some if you have some.

"Okay." Superboy stood up, the goal of bringing Robin ice cream was something he actually _could_ do.

"Supey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Superboy had a feeling that Robin was thanking him for more than the ice cream.

"No problem."


End file.
